Love As Bright As A Newborn Star
by Serenity Red Eclipse
Summary: They're both confused about how they feel, but Usagi has a song that makes her realize while the Doctor will always be the clueless man forever. Unless he realizes as well.
1. Bubbly

_Screw it I'm gonna write it cause I can._

It had been a few years, she knew that much. So many wonderful years with the madman in the blue box. Usagi recounted her many memories throughout the past few years of their adventures. Of how close they'd gotten as... friends.

She sighed. Of course he was only just a friend. Turning over onto her stomach on her bed, she looked over at the other bed across from her and smiled.

 _"She's really sleeping tonight. I'm glad."_ Chibi-usa had been having a lot of nightmares lately. She seemed to be doing so good so far.

"I ought to do somthing... I'm not sleepy.. Oddly enough." Usagi mumbled to herself as she quietly got off of her bed, grabbed her mp3 player and headphones, and walked out the door to her room. Walking out into the TARDIS hallway, she still couldn't help but still be in awe of it. The TARDIS was truly a beautiful machine.

She plugged her headphones in and went through her song list and she let play on shuffle. She didn't really pay much attention to the songs that played as she walked through the halls.

She ended up visiting the library and walked around, observing all the knickknacks that the Doctor had everywhere. She found a lot of the recent ones that he took from their adventures together.

Usagi had to admit, the strange man had clouded her thoughts more often than she liked to admit to herself. She shook her head, _"There I go again."_

It was wasn't until she sat down in a chair across from all the cute little trinkets did she notice the new song that was playing. She'd loved it the first time she heard it back when she was with...

 _"Stop it, Usa."_ She thought.

 _"I've been awake for a while now..._

 _You've got me feeling like a child now..._

 _Cause everytime I see your bubbly face, I get the tinglies in a silly place. It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes, I always know..."_

She thought about how funny the Doctor could be with his little rants. He always made her nervous as of recently, and she figured that even the little five year old Chibi-usa knew.

Usagi never really thought much about how she herself felt, but she could tell it was begining to become more obvious, yet, the Doctor hasn't said anything to her about it, that is, if he did notice.

 _"...But you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go..."_

He had all the time in the world and he always did make her smile, she thought. It made her giggle. The song continued as she looked up, for she could see the stars as the TARDIS was drifting through space at the moment.

 _"Does it rain in space...?"_ Usagi wondered as the lyrics played on.

 _"You give me feelings that I adore, that start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose, wherever it goes, I always know. Yeah, you make me smile, please stay for a while now, just take your time, wherever you go."_

Usagi closed her eyes and fully relaxed in the chair and just let the song continue and consume her for this moment.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The Doctor was busy working on the TARDIS' lower deck, where her engine mainly is. Feeling accomplished in his work for now, he went up to the stairs to the console and then he heard the door to Usagi's room close.

 _"One of the girls appears to be up."_ He figured maybe for a midnight snack. _"Like mother, like daughter."_ He chuckled at the thought.

The only thing that still shocked him was how long she had been his traveling companion. Most barely made it past two or three years because it either became too much for them, or they...

He sighed, but he didn't let it get to him. It's best to just leave it in the past, but he promised he'd never forget. He may do so often, but he will always remember.

Moving the brown hair out of his green eyes a bit, he began typing coordinates into the TARDIS console. Though he was a little curious because they are both usually heavy sleepers who slept when they got a chance.

He wasn't sure before about letting Usagi raise her child in the TARDIS because she may be well protected, but the TARDIS was still a bit dangerous. Something could happen to the machine while she was inside, and that happening to both Usagi and the pink one was the last thing he wanted. He'd had kids visit the TARDIS before, of course, but never had raised any kids. Well, his own, yes, but not actually in the TARDIS.

She was a warm welcome though. Young and very similar to her mother in looks and attitude. She looked up to him in some ways considering she really doesn't have a father figure in her life to talk to.

He finished with the coordinates and decides to tidy up. All that working had made him a little messy.

Walking fown the hall, he could see that the Library door was open. Curious, like always, he walked over and peeked through the door to see Usagi laying in one of the leather chairs, asleep, but not really, it appeared.

He chuckled as he realised she looked so at peace with everything and so content. Turning on his heel, he walked back to his room and went to change.

Usagi had felt the presence of someone familiar, so she'd opened her eyes and took one of her headphones out of her ears and heard footsteps walking away. _"Doctor?"_ She thought, getting up. When she got to the Library door, she saw his room door close behind him. _"Is he finally going to sleep?"_ She asked herself, but shook her head.

Sighing, she walked down the hall towards the console room. She remembered her first time in here, with her sitting and cradling Chibi-usa. Him comforting her the best way he knew how. The memory was both painful and wonderful.

She then remembered she switched the song onto replay.

 _"What can I say... When you make me feel this way... I just... Mmm..."_

She blushed a bit as her eyes moved to the console. Checking behind her, she sat in the chair by the console.

 _"I've been asleep fo a while now... You tuck me in just like a child now... Cause every time you hold me in your arms... I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

 _It starts in my soul, and I lose all control when you kiss my nose, the feeling shows cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now, holding me tight..."_

Usagi sighed as she glanced at the control panels before closing her eyes. She remembered how whenever she got scared, he'd hug her or kiss her forehead and that one time he missed her forehead and kissed her on the nose. It happened a lot, especially after they got seperated from each other and were later reunited. He was always so worried about her as she was about him.

 _"Wherever, wherever... Wherever you go... Wherever, wherever, wherever you go... Oh wherever you go... I always know... Cause you make me smile, even just for a while..._ "

Usagi had always just wanted to hope she thought of him as only her best friend, but clearly her heart was telling her otherwise.

She could feel her smile forming as well as she could feel her cheeks heating up. Then she felt something touch her nose. When she opened her eyes, she was met with green eyes that held a confused look in them.

She took her headphones out. "What?" She asked.

"Your face is growing really red and you're smiling. Are you okay?" The Doctor asked placing his hands on both sides of her face.

She just giggled and got up from the chair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to leave Chibi-usa to sleep peacefully." She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingernails.

"Well, if that's the case, this might be a good time..." The Doctor walked over and opened the TARDIS doors. "To say Happy Birthday."

"What...?" She was a little confused. Her birthday?

"Yep. Today, on Earth, is officially June thirtieth. I have a different gift for Chibi-usa, but I had to plan this one out carefully. Since you've been asking for so long..." He motioned to outside.

Usagi walked over next to him and she could see the bright light of the star in front of her. "Oh wow... It's beautiful, Doctor..."

He put his arm around her to make sure she would try to walk out and touch it. "Hold on..." He whispered to her ear.

The star soon went out and pieces broke off of it, scattering into space as bright lights shot out.

"That, dear Usa, is the death and birth of stars. Much like a Phoenix, new stars rise from the rubble of dead stars immediately after death." He explained. Usagi watched as the new stars soon setteled into their own little areas. "Of course, this was a different type of star from the ones that surround Earth. There are different kinds. This was a Multilayered Star. When they get twelve inches large, they die then split."

"That's amazing." She leaned onto him a little, making him turn a little red. "Thanks a lot, Doctor. I appreciate this, all that you do for me, despite the fact of how crazy I can be." She tilted her head to look up at him.

"I'm a madman in a box, Usa. I'm stranger than however crazy you think you are." He smiled down at her.

"Oh jeez, could you two be anymore obvious...?" They heard a sleepy voice say. Usagi jumped away from the Doctor and turned to see Chibi-usa. "What? We can all see it. You're just both really oblivious to each other. I'm pretty sure Auntie Mina would say something inappropriate about it." She shrugged walked to the kitchen.

Usagi and the Doctor glanced at each other momentarily before both looking away, Usagi turning red and the Doctor scratching the back of his head.

 _"Still just the little brat, always trying to ruin my moments..."_ Usagi sighed, a little sad.

"Uh... Pluto, called me earlier... saying... saying that she wants to spend your birthday at their house with everyone... everyone else..." He stuttered a bit. Usagi smiled.

"Okay. I'll go get ready and then I'll get Chibi-usa ready." She said, quickly glancing over at the Doctor. He was not looking at her, but he nodded his head.

She smiled again before going over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to her room.

"OI YOU SNEAKY LITTLE RABBIT!" She heard him yell from the console room while she giggled, dead locking the door so he couldn't get in.

 _Pfff Yay. Though, for a split second, or a few, maybe turn the covers on just so you can see the art picture for this Songfic. And the song was "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. GERONIMO!_


	2. Happy Ending

_OKAY SO I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS AS I WAS ON MY WAY HOME FROM TONIGHT'S MUSICAL. SO HERE YA GO_

Both girls were asleep by the TARDIS' console after a long day of exploring. Usagi had her head resting on an area that, thankfully, didn't have any controls, so she wouldn't be sending them into a black hole again. Chibi-usa was in a seperate chair that leaned against the console system.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. The TARDIS console hummed. "Oh don't tease me about it. I think they look lovely all the time." He whisper-yelled. "They just have human characteristics like many other species and need rest to..." He proceeded to take Chibi-usa up into his arms and carry her to her bed. She tended to remind him of his own children from time to time and this made him smile before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head.

Next, he walked back out and picked Usagi up bridal style. He then heard a small thud and saw that her mp3 player had fallen and he could hear something playing from it. Glancing at it curiously, he slowly and cautiously lowered himself to pick it up, so not to disturb Usagi from her very peaceful slumbe. After doing so, he walked and placed Usagi into her bed, seperate of Chibi-usa's. He also gave her a kiss on her forehead before he left the room.

They requested the removal of the bunk beds, and he thought that it was much cooler having two beds stacked on each other. Oh well.

Curiosity always getting the better of him, he put one of the earbuds to his ear and listened to the song that played.

 _Yeah you make me smile,_

 _please stay for a while now,_

 _just take your time,_

 _wherever you go..._

This brought up memories of his older companions. How they'd all been here for a while... they'd come and go or... or...

He sighed, the thoughts nearly bringing him to tears and was mentally noting that this time would probably be no different. Usagi could possibly leave if she felt this was all too dangerous for her and Chibi-usa, or, the Lord forbid, they are taken from him permanently. The Doctor knew he could never put it past her, but it would shatter his hearts, for he knew what he was feeling, he just wasn't willing to accept it. After Rose, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to feel like this again, but now he knew he still could and it scared him.

 _"Mine or not, I'll always protect her. Them. My apparent family, according to her friend Minako... As mine..."_ His thoughts raced, distracting him.

The song had ended, but soon began again for it was on loop and that was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he spotted a sleepy Usagi, who looked concerned.

"Doctor...? Are you..." She yawned. "Are you alright? You're kinda... slouched."

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course I am. I always am. I found this on the floor because it fell when I carried you to your bed." She was having none of that. Taking the mp3 player and setting it on the console, she took his hands into her own.

"Doctor, I practically know you better than myself. I can tell that something is bothering you. You know how observant I can be." She winked, and he felt a flutter that he waved off as hunger earlier, but now knew better.

"It... well... I... I um... uh..." His brilliant mind was teying to form a coherent thought for him to speak, but it just suddenly went blank, leading him to sigh.

"The song you had playing. Knowing myself and how curious I was, I listened for a bit... and I remembered my old companions. Even ones I got too attached to." He saw Usagi nod in understanding.

"Yeah... I know how that feels. It's a good song for jogging good memories when I need them." She messed with the headphones.

"Even if they're sad...?"

"Yeah. They're necessary to make you feel something when you aren't feeling anything at all. That, or they just help you feel much more better. It worked for me when... well, you know." Usagi looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah... I supposed that makes sense..." He fiddled with his fingernails.

"But it's also nice to talk to someone. Either way, you'll somehow find a way to get past your problem." Her smile held strong.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "You remeber how I told you about previous... relations with my past companions, right?" Usagi noticed how sentimental he was getting, and he was never usually like this. It worried her more.

"Yeah...?" He had his fingers intertwined in hers now, making her blush. "Why? Has something happened?"

"Yes. A slight development in... my feelings..." His voice was low. "My, how I've made this awkward." He laughed, and she giggled. "Though I suppose actions are better than words... so..."

He gently moved some hair from her face and pressed his lips on to hers.

Time practically stopped for them both for the few seconds that it carried on for. Once they seperated, they both stared at each other for a moment.

"Well... I consider that the greatest gift that you could have ever given me on my birthday..." She smiled again, hugging him tightly.

"Oi... I showed you both so many cool things today, and a kiss was the best gift? Oh remind me next time and maybe that'll just be what I do." He muttered, a little annoyed.

"Not that, space boy... The fact that you feel that you can trusy me enough to pour your hearts out to me and tell me how you feel makes me feel like I am more special to you than I ever thought I was." Moving him back so she could see his face again, she pulled his lips to rest on hers again, but for a longer period of time.

"You're my madman in a box."

 _SHORT, I KNOW BUT I LIKED WRITING IT SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ADD-ON CAUSE IT WAS UNPLANNED_ _Oh I should mention how gay I am the Thirteenth Doctor._


End file.
